


Merci Beaucoup!

by decadentbynature



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Macro Penis and Balls, Muscles, Size Difference, Underage - Freeform, bara, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Raihan can't help but to want to snap a selfie with Vainqueur after his impressive win.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Merci Beaucoup!

**Author's Note:**

> This is ben4kevin!   
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Resting his hand on the smooth exterior of Steelix, Vainqueur looked over the roaring crowd with a huge smile on his face. He’d done it…they’d done it! They had beaten Raihan and secured their chance to go on to challenge Leon! Biting back a giddy giggle, wanting to appear cool and composed – just like Leon always did – Vainqueur shot a very pleased looking Steelix a quick grin before stepping forward to meet Raihan at the center of the court. His crutches slipped a little in the slick turf but that was something he was long used to so it took no effort at all to correct his balance. 

He had to crane his head almost all the way back just to look him in the eye. Most adults towered over him (as well as some kids as well – he was short for his age) but Raihan took it to a whole other level. He was just so big! Massive, even! Bulging muscles were just barely contained by his tight clothes. His legs might as well be tree trunks. His midsection was so big that Vainqueur’s arms wouldn’t come close to being able to wrap fully around it. His pecs were so big they were like shelves. He could safely rest a glass of Moomoo milk on one of those pecs and not have to worry a bit about it falling off. In fact, he could probably balance multiple glasses of Moomoo milk! One could even fit perfectly between his pecs as well! Vainquerur could see the lines of his prominent veins pushing up against his shirt and shorts. From a distance, Raihan was huge but up close, it was obvious just how easily he could be swallowed up by those impressive muscles. 

It was taking a lot of self-control to not let his gaze roam greedily over Raihan’s body, especially considering that he obviously hadn’t taken a lot of effort in hiding his monstrous bulge. His cock and balls were nearly visible through his tight shorts. Vainqueur could practically see the veins stretching along his dick and the wrinkly lines of his heavy balls. It was obvious that the size of Raihan’s member was proportionate to the rest of him. As they stepped up to the middle line, Vainqueur had to fight hard with himself to keep looking upward into those dark, amused eyes. Cocking his head slightly, Raihan offered a broad smile, revealing two rows of bright, white teeth. Two sharp teeth peeked out from underneath his smooth upper lip, glinting in the stadium lights. Vainqueur’s gaze immediately flickered to them and he shivered with the question of it’d feel like to have them nipping at his neck. 

Holding out a huge hand – one that Vainqueur’s tiny hand completely disappeared, Raihan said in a deep, rumbling voice that rolled through Vainqueur’s head like a peal of summer thunder, “You were awesome. I haven’t had a battle this exciting in a long time!”

Raihan offered a playful wink, “I’ll be looking forward to battling you again!”

Eyes widening, his breath catching, a squeal of wild excitement and happiness swelled up as a bubble in the center of his chest then burst, filling his body up with tingling warmth. Bowing low, a wave of white hair falling in front of his burning face, he sputtered out, “M-Mer-Merci Beaucoup! I enjoyed our battle too!”

There was a beat of silence from Raihan then he chuckled, a warm, rusty sound that made Vainqueur’s heart do a funny leap. Oh no, he had slipped into Kalosian! Raihan must think he’s so weird! Straightening up, the heat in his face blazing even hotter, he was relieved to find a pleased, fond smile on Raihan’s handsome face. Fishing Rotom Phone out of his back pocket, he held it up and said, “Can we get a selfie for Poketter?”

Smiling widely, delighted that Raihan wanted to take a selfie with him, Vainqueur nodded enthusiastically, “Sure!”

He expected Raihan to just lean over and snap a pic really quick so when he dropped down onto one knee and tugged Vainqueur forward into his waiting hold, he couldn’t bite back a surprised gasp. Gently turning him around so his back was pressed to his beefy pecs, Raihan wrapped one muscular arm around his waist, squeezing him in even closer. Holding the phone up high so they were both in the shot, Raihan seemed to consider it for a moment then adjusted Vainqueur into a different position. This one had him plopped down onto Raihan’s tree trunk of a thigh, his butt snuggled up against his bulging package. Lazy heat rolled down to his crotch, inspiring his own penis to start to harden. Blushing furiously, his lavender-ice eyes stretched open wide, Vainqueur got a peek of himself on the rotom screen and immediately started to panic. It’d be obvious to anyone that he was getting turned on right now! Who wouldn’t when they’re being handled like this! 

There came a familiar rumble from beside him. Glancing over, Vainqueur found that Steelix had picked up on his panic and had come over, most likely with the intent to untangle him from Raihan’s hold. Before it could get too close, Flygon fluttered in, blocking Steelix’s way. Growling, giving its head an irritated shake, Steelix tried to get around Flygon but it stood its ground. Vainqueur was about to call out to Steelix to let it know that everything was okay but before he could, Raihan shifted him again, pulling him even closer to his beefy chest so that he was cushioned, practically engulfed, by his impressively big pecs. His butt was now practically seated right on Rainhan’s crotch…only now, there was something stirring underneath him. He…he could feel Raihan getting hard! Somehow, Vainqueur’s managed to flush even hotter. It felt like a Pokemon had shot an Ember right at his face! 

After inspecting the shot for a few moments more, Raihan smiled widely, his expression relaxed and confident, and said, “Say ‘Pikachu’!”

“P-Pikachu!” Vainqueur squeaked, smiling bashfully. 

With a click, Raihan took the picture. In the background was the tiniest glimpse of a very grumpy Steelix, accompanied by a proud looking Flygon. Whistling appreciatively, Raihan gave him another squeeze and said, “You are incredibly cute, you know that? I really like the face you make when you can feel my…pride.”

As though to emphasize that, Raihan grinded slightly against his butt, giving him an even better feel of just how big and hard he was. Vainqueur could only sputter in response. Laughing low in his throat, Raihan stood up, still easily holding Vainqueur in his arms. His crutches tumbled to the ground but he hardly noticed. Typing with one hand, he wrote out a caption then hit post. Smiling broadly, he held the phone up for Vainqueur to see. He’d posted it to Poketter, just like he said but Vainqueur’s eyes widened at the caption. Underneath the pic of them smiling (his face was so red – everyone who saw this pic wouldn’t have a hard time piecing together why) was ‘Future boyfriend!’. 

Despite having been posted only moments ago, there were already replies. Vainqueur recognized all the usernames as belonging to Leon, Bede and Hop. Leon had been the first to respond with ‘You can have him when you DEFEAT me!”. A few seconds later was Bede, who wrote ‘Excuse you, that’s MY rival’. Hop was last with a wild and loud ‘HE’S MY BEST FRIEND’. Gawking stupidly, Vainqueur jolted a little when Raihan leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his temple. Flashing a playful grin, his fangs gleaming, he said, “Guess I’ve got a lot of competition, but this is a battle I’m not planning on losing.”

Vainqueur stared mutely up at him for a moment, his mouth hanging open then quickly looked away, the tips of his ears burning. Playing with the hem of his uniform, he mumbled, “F-fais de ton mieux.”

Cocking his head, Raihan looked confused. Flinching at having, once again, slipped into Kalosian but a little grateful that he hadn’t said that in a language Raihan could understand, Vainqueur was about to backpedal when Rotom piped up in its usually high-pitched voice. 

“Fais de ton mieuz means ‘Do your best’ in Kalosian!”

“Oh!” Raihan laughed, “Well, that’ll be easy. With you as the reward? You’re gonna get better than my best!”


End file.
